


The Moment of Truth

by autistic_dragon



Series: Queer Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Hate Crimes, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, i don't have enough motivation to write long things, i'm so sorry about how short this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_dragon/pseuds/autistic_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper worries while on the bus ride to Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, another super short drabble. Like, super short. Sorry, guys.

Dipper was scared. It was silly, of course. He'd already come out to his parents and his sister, the only people who truly mattered, and he'd even started hormones. The words of his classmates and former friends had stopped feeling like daggers to the chest, though they still hurt. 

He was still scared.

He and Mabel were going to their great uncle's home for the summer. They had only met him once, years ago, when Dipper was still Sable and everything was simple but _painful_. How would he react to learning that one of his neices was actually a boy? Dipper wasn't stupid. He'd done his research, learned about conversion therapy and suicide rates and of children being murdered by their own families, all just for being trans. He knew that he was lucky to have never experienced any of that himself, but now he would be under the custody of an unknown, a variable. 

Even if Stan was okay with him being a boy, what about the town? Gravity Falls was tiny, minuscule compared to Portland, and it would be difficult- no, _impossible_ to keep his identity a secret. What would happen to him? Would he be able to stay safe? Would he even survive the summer?

All these thoughts rolled through Dipper's mind, leaving him panicked and sweating. Through the windows of the bus, he finally saw it.

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

It was the moment of truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to people who read the first drabble; Mabel came out after they'd already started living with Stan, so Dipper isn't purposely misgendering them.


End file.
